starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Introduction to Skills Welcome to the next step in creating your character and bringing them to life in the world of Star Wars The Lost Saga. This game is loosely based upon dice in the form of the 1d100 system. The system is relatively simple Skills List Combat *'Hand-to-Hand:' Your ability to fight unarmed. The higher this skill the better you can fight without weapons. A decently trained martial artist would have at least 'Great' in this. *'Blades:' This skill is for how well you can use bladed weapons, like knives and swords, be them normal or vibroblade. Has the same duel wield rules as lightsabers **'Knife:' **'Sword:' **'Vibro:' **'Electro:' *'Lightsaber:' How well you can use lightsabers, anyone can have this skill but unless you have Jedi training, you wont have more than 'good' in it. At 'Excellent' you can duel wield a normal and short light saber, and at 'Superior' you can duel wield two full sized sabers. **'Double-Bladed Lightsaber:' **'Short Lightsaber:' **'Lightsaber Whip:' ***'Dual Wielding:' *'Bludgeon:'A skill used for determining how well you wield weapons meant for beating on things, rather than cutting them up. This also has the same duel wielding rule as light sabers. **'Clubs:' **'Staffs:' **'Whips:' *'Firefight:' Used to determine how good you are in a gunfight, works with most any normal fire arm like pistols or rifles. At 'Excellent' you can wield two pistols at the same time no trouble. **'One Handed Guns:' ***'Machine Pistols:' ***'Pistols:' **'Two-Handed Guns:' ***'Machine Blasters:' ***'Single-Burst Blasters:' **'Marksmanship:' ***'Rifles:' ***'Sniper Rifles:' **'Heavy Ordinance:' ***'Assault Cannons:' ***'Grenade Launchers:' ***See me on my own time. *'Throwing Weapons:' **'Grenades:' **'Throwing Knives:' **'C4:' **'Nets:' **'Rope:' Attributes *'Athletics:' How generally fit you are and how well you can perform complicated athletics. *'Agility:' How fast you can move, often used to determine if you can move fast enough for something. *'Fortitude:' This is how tough your body is, used for enduring things, and if you should still be standing after you take a beating. *'Strength:' Your physical strength, for lifting and moving things. *'Awareness:' How aware you are of your surroundings, good for avoiding ambushes and finding things. *'Stealth:' Used to hide and sneak around, the higher this skill the less noticeable you are. *'Disguise:' How well you can alter your appearance and voice to make yourself seem like someone else. Knowledge *'Medical:' Knowledge of medicines and healing practices *'Computers:' Knowledge of computers and how to work/hack them **'Slicing:' **'Programming:' **'Electronics:' *'Mechanics:' Used for making and repairing general mechanics and ships **'Vehicles:' ***'Engines:' ***'Spaceship:' ***'Speeder Bikes:' ***'Hover Cars:' *'Piloting:' **'Navigations:' **'Complicated Flying:' *'Reactors:' **'Nuclear:' **'Fission:' **'Fusion:' **'Thermal:' *'Explosives:' Crafting *'Armormech:' *'ArmsTech:' *'Artifice:' *'Biochem:' *'Cybertech:' *'Synthweaving:' Gathering *'Archaeology:' *'Bioanalysis:' *'Scavenging:' *'Slicing(Gathering):' Diplomacy All diplomacy skills are a general indicator, no matter how high they are, you still have to RP out what you're doing. Think of them as a little extra points tacked onto your post to increase chance of success, your post is still the main factor. *'Persuasion:' How good you are at subletting convincing people to do things your way. **'Bartering:' How well you can make deals with shopkeepers or others, to try and get a good price on things in your favor. *'Intimidation:' Your ability to scare people into doing things your way. *'Seduction:' Used to seduce people into doing things your way. *'Charisma:' This skill is how 'strong' your aura of leader ship is. The higher this skill is the easier it'll be to get NPCs to work for you, and work to their best. Force Force skills do not start at 'Typical' for non Jedi/Sith professions, but rather at 'Feeble' but can reach a maximum of 'Good' without Jedi/Sith training. A force sensitive race can have 'Poor' or 'Typical' on force skills at start depending on the race, and can have up to 'Great' without Jedi training. *'Force Persuasion:' Using the force to slightly alter someone's thoughts to your choosing. **'Mind Speak:' **'Receptive Telepathy:' **'Projective Telepathy:' *'Force Sense:' Your ability to precieve things via the force, like force sight or psychometery *'Force Focus:'How well you can focus the force into a task. Usually will be effected by another skill too. **'Force Jump:' **'Force Run:' *'Force Power:' *'Force Healing:' Used to decide how advanced your healing technique is, without a good grade in this you're not exactly cut out for Medic Duty using Force Powers.